The Strongest Hero - Book 2
by Mysterious And Strange
Summary: OC x Harem fanfic. After the events of Book 1, Azrael finds himself being the representative of the Academy, with strength comes responsibility and he's here to uphold that saying. After finding out who his real parents are, Azrael ends up in a dilemma, either join his father or stay with his new family at the Academy of Runeterra. Battle's will be fought, loyalty tested.ON HIATUS!
1. The Beginning

**The Strongest Hero - Book 2**

**Greetings everyone!**  
**Gaze and behold, the second part of the Strongest Hero has officially begun! This part of the story will probably include all of the relationship stuff and also the 12 Labors, and also The Thousand-Year Abyss war arc will be in this book. :D**

**ATTENTION please read book 1 before reading this, it's the prequel to this. Please enjoy. :***

**** Thought**

**2 Years after the events of the Strongest Hero - Book 1**

The End **approaches.**  
The final **Holy War**.

_At the Runeterra-security headquarters._

"What is the meaning of this?! What does the scouter say?!" Shouted the disoriented and now confused lieutenant.  
"It's currently at category 4, Grave!"  
"Well, aren't you in a leisurely warning stance?" Said the captain.  
The lieutenant looked back and apologized.  
"I-I'm sorry... There were so many trifling situations before this, that only minor adjustments were necessary to deal with them..."  
From the other corner of the room, one of the workers shouted.  
"104 Abyss spawns disappeared in section 12 as well!"

From the other side of the room, another shouted.  
"51 disappeared in section 3!"  
"Adjusting the barrier invasion rate to 0.19! Notify the correction squad!" Shouted the 3rd in charge of the science department.  
"Lieutenant! The abyss spawn just keep disappearing!"  
"I already reported that!" Shouted the lieutenant.  
"At this rate, in a few days, the barrier between here and the material Void world will..." Said the worker before getting interrupted by the lieutenant.  
"If you don't have any other intel, then step down!"  
"I'm S-Sorry..."

"Captain... This is the work of..." Said the lieutenant before he also got interrupted.  
"A certain party. The only ones capable of removing Abyss spawns from existence itself, by will. Are them and them alone..." Stated Viktor, the Captain of the science department.

-  
"Lilly." Shouted the elderly man.  
"Zzz."  
"Lilly!"  
The girl then suddenly jumped up from hearing her name.  
"Yes, I wasn't even listening!"  
"I know that! You were completely asleep! How can you be asleep on the first day of a new mission that your elder is trying to explain so you can take over for him?!" Said the now angry man, it was visible that there were veins showing on his face.  
"I- I'm sorry. I was so nervous last night that I didn't get much sleep, so I can't help it..." Said Lilly as she was drooling.  
"What do you mean you can't help it!? You make it seem like you had no choice but to stay awake! Besides, I already heard that excuse once when you came late! See! I listen to everything you say!"  
"I- I expected no less of you, Mr. Rulerstead!"  
"Shaddap! Just open those damn eyes of yours!"  
The man then sighed and tapped the girls head. "You sure know how to make people mad, as usual."

The girl then looked down in embarrassment, she also heard footsteps approaching behind her.  
_***SLAP!***_  
"Over here, you idiot," Hannah said as she slapped Lilly on the head.  
"Owww!" Screeched Lilly as she covered her head with her hands. "Please don't slap me like that, Mrs. Hannah!"  
"I have to, or else you won't notice me! Get yourself in gear! You and I are leaving for the mission point this noon."  
Lilly pouted and decided to ask Hannah a question. "I know that... But aren't you scared?" She then saw the expression of Hannah change.  
"Haah? Why would you be if you're with me? I'm an experienced hunter!"  
"N-No... It has nothing to do with that... It's just that the Void-spawns appearance rate in Ionia has drastically increased... So I just wondered whether it's fine if someone like me goes there. Hannah's expression grew worse yet again, there were even veins visible, and yet, Lilly continued. "Besides, I heard that there's a really strong Hunter already deployed there... If that's the case, then why do I need to go?"

Hannah quietly took a breath and finally snapped.  
"...Why...Why are you being such a sissy?!"  
She then took another breath and decided to continue scolding Lilly.  
"They assigned two people to the area just so that they wouldn't have to ask for the help of that Hunter unless they absolutely need it, but then they were relocated! And you were chosen as the number 1 replacement! In other words, someone actually acknowledged your abilities! Why aren't you proudly sticking out your chest?!" No, wait! Even if they didn't acknowledge your abilities yet, this is the perfect chance for you to prove!"  
_*Pffft.*_  
"...What are you laughing for?" Hannah asked the now laughing Lilly.  
"No... It's just that...' Why aren't you proudly sticking out your chest,' Mrs. Hannah doesn't even have a chest to stick ou-"  
_***PUNCH!***_

**Hours later... At noon.**

"Alright, we've finally arrived!" Said the elderly man, as he, Hannah and Lilly stepped out of the portal created by a tool made by the science department.  
The man discerned something on Lilly's face. "What happened to your face, Lilly?"  
"Ehhh? Is something wrong with my face? I'm pretty sure this is the face I was born with."  
"...Really...? Well, if that's what you really think, then I'll believe you, but..."  
_*He's agreeing with me... What a man.*_  
"Well then!" The man stated. "I've done my part, work hard at exterminating the Voidlings! And don't fight with each other!" He then still followed. "Got it?! No more fighting, you hear? And I'm not trying to use reverse psychology on you, okay?! I really mean it!"

The portal then closed and there was no longer the man that was standing in front of them.

"Alright, let's begin making the rounds. I'll go north, so you go south." Lilly declared.  
"EHH? We aren't going around together?!"  
"Are you nuts? That'd be such a waste of time. There'd be no point for us both to be here! Wait, don't tell me you're scared. Be honest with me, damn it!"  
"Y-Yes! I am scared!"  
"Don't get all serious on me, it's pathetic! I'm outta here, go around on your own and try to straighten yourself out!"  
"Ehhh?! But I was just being honest like you said, Mrs. Hannah!"

_*Clang*_

"Clang?"  
What appeared behind a small building was not something Lilly expected, she knew that there were many times of Voidlings, some big others small, but this time... It was way too big."

"WAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Lilly as she ran away. "I found one, I found one, I found one! I found one, Mrs. Hannah!"  
There were many obstacles that she had to dodge along the way, mostly rocks, and also, the Voidling that was chasing her.  
"Owah! Hey, Mrs. Hannah! C'mon, I need you to make fun of me! Say something like 'You sound like you're advertising a new product!' or something else!"

When she finally arrived where Mrs. Hannah would be, she was something that was something from a nightmare.  
On the ground was Mrs. Hannah while 3 massive Voidlings circled her, she was also missing her left arm, the arm she used to fight.

_*Mrs. Hannah! I have to... It's only us here... I have to save her!*_  
But what she didn't calculate was, that the Voidling that was chasing her, was going to arrive much sooner than she predicted.  
The beast hit her and the strength of the Beast threw the girl a couple of meters back.  
"UGH!"  
The girl rolled like a ragdoll on the ground.  
*Eh...? My hand isn't moving... Nor is my body... No way. Why... How could one-hit do this... Am I going to die too? So much... Blood. No! I don't want to die! I haven't even... married yet.

But before the beast could hit the final blow, it's arm was seen flying away, out of nowhere.  
"Are you the one who's taking over Jonathan? You'd better step back, you need to be more help than him, or else, you're useless." Stated a boy, he had brown hair and a very defined body.  
"...W-Who are you?!" Asked the now confused and in disbelief Lilly.

"My name would be Azrael. The Runeterra Academy representative. A professional Hunter."  
Azrael then looked at the big Voidlings and stated. "Now, now. It's been a while since I've last had fun. Come at me, if you dare."

**Chapter 1 - End**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Declaration of War

**Howdy, everyone! New chapter.**  
**Feel free to leave a review :D**  
**Please enjoy.**  
**** Thought**

_**DECLARATION OF WAR.**_

It appeared to be early in the day... The windows were open and the weather was warm and welcoming, she was trying to open her eyes but the headache refused to leave...  
"Ugh," Murmured the now in pain Lilly, even though she was still in pain, she couldn't recognize the environment she was at, she knows how the clinic looks like since she had been there far too often, but this time, she had no clue. She turns around and sees a shadowy figure, she thought it was the captain and instantly got up. "Y... Yes, sir! I wasn't paying attention!"  
The shadowy figure turned around and responded. "I didn't even say anything."  
The voice that responded wasn't all that familiar to Lilly, it wasn't Hannah's since this was a male speaking, but it wasn't the old-man Rulerstead's either, it sounded younger, far gentler even though what he said wasn't that welcoming.

"Seems like you're awake... If you're feeling alright, I could accompany you to your captain." The boy said.  
"Huh...?"  
Out of nowhere, a girls voice could be heard shouting.  
"I'm back! Who wants some delicious bread!" Shouted the girl, she had brown hair, a tail, and fox-like ears, she also was very excited to have arrived. She continued with. "Oh! You finally woke up, how are you feeling?"  
"How can you be so confident about the delicious part?" Asked Azrael, he followed with. "Ah, my dear. Isn't that all the scrap bread from the bakery you work that nobody wanted to buy...?" He said in a jokingly manner.  
"A-nd people who call it 'Scrap bread' aren't having any!"  
"Ouch."  
"I quite agree, with her." Said a voice from the corner of the room. "Considering you always seem to enjoy the bread she brings more than anyone... The least you can do is show a little gratitude." Said Irelia as she was smirking.  
"Agreed." Said another voice, it appeared to be that of Lux.  
"Oh, Irelia, Lux! And what are the two of you Donuts doing traipsing into my room without even ringing the doorbell, anyway?"  
"D-Donuts?" Mentioned Lux.  
Irelia interrupted with. "Well, we thought it'd be a great idea to stop by and enjoy the bread your sweetheart brought with her today."  
"Sure! You're welcome to try any of these!" Said Ahri as she was smiling.  
"Well, you two are always welcome." Said Azrael who was sitting on the ground.

Out of nowhere, Azrael heard screaming that surprised him.  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
"Y-Y-Y-Y- You're the guy from last night!"  
"Man, I thought you were acting pretty oblivious, but you only figured that out now?! And by the way, it wasn't 'last night' it was the day before yesterday."  
"Huh?!"  
"You've been sound asleep for more than a full day."

_**The day before yesterday...**_

"That went rather smoothly, didn't it, Azrael?"  
"These were small fry, but what are you even doing here? New orders from professor Ryze?"  
"...Indeed, Irelia can explain you the rest, " Nodded Lux.  
"We've been tasked to eliminate all of the Voidlings from this area, and also, to save these two."  
"So, Mr. Ryze predicted this would happen?" Asked Azrael.  
"It appears so." Replied Irelia as she took one of her blades off of the Voidling.

In the meantime, Ahri was healing Lilly with her special spells.

"I've dealt with the worst of the injuries, you should be fine, for the moment. I'll be back once we've finished up here, okay?"  
"Oh well then, let's just get this over with. "Stated Azrael as he, Ahri, Irelia and Lux got into a fighting stance.

_**Present time...**_

_*They were incredible... These people eliminated all of those huge Voidlings in an instant... I'd heard _rumours_, but this Academy Representative really is stronger than I'd ever imagined...*_

"Here," Said Azrael as he was giving Lilly a piece of bread.  
"Pardon?"  
"This is your share. Eat up. It's tasty.  
"But... What about Mrs. Hannah?! Is she all right?!"

An unexpected voice spoke up.  
"I've brought the cola you asked me to fetc-..." She dropped the bottle of Cola on the floor and shouted. "Lilly!"  
"Mrs. Hannah! Thank goodness...! Your wounds are al-"  
***SLAP***

"What kind of layabout sleeps for a whole day after her wounds are totally healed?!"  
"W-Wait Mrs. Hannah, you are hurting me!"  
"Oh, stop complaining! What are you? A baby?!"

"Right. Let's eat," Murmured Azrael."  
"She seems like the type to like fried Mackerel sandwiches. I'll leave this for her." Said Lux as she took a bite of her favorite type of sandwich.  
"You're saying that because you don't want to eat it, do you?" Asked Ahri."

**Somewhere else...**

"Kayn!" Shouted Azrael as he was running.  
"Have you heard?!"  
"Course I have! What'd you think I'm running for?! The people in Tevasa wouldn't just vanish for no reason... I don't know what's going on here... But... Whoever's behind it has got some nerve screwing around in our jurisdiction!"

**Back to the present.**

"Come to think of it," Said Azrael. "I still haven't asked you for your name."

**"Very well.** Then allow me to answer, 'Iebith'" Said a mysterious man that was standing behind the students, the man appeared to be tall and wore a white attire. "Or would you prefer my full name? Ebern Iebith, Any other questions?"  
"I don't know who you are..." Stated Azrael as he was getting up. "But I think you'd do well to get the hell off my bed, right this instant."

"Excuse me? Perhaps I might trouble you to say that once more. I don't think I heard quite correctly." Said Iebith.  
"I think you heard me fine. I said I don't know who you are, but you'd better get off my bed."  
"I think no-"

***KICK***  
Iebith was seen flying off of the window, though he appeared to be fine, probably.  
"Who is he?" Asked Lux as she too got up.

Azrael took a bit to think but he remembered a certain group that gave him trouble 2 years ago...  
"A Labor, I would think... I'm not sure."  
"A what?" Asked Lux yet again.  
"I'll explain it to you later, at any rate. It'll be a pain if he comes back in here... So I'll take care of him outside."  
"All right! Once we've finished this bread, we'll join you!" Shouted Ahri with a full mouth.  
"I'll already be done by then but be my guest!"

"Erm, who exactly was that person?" Asked Lilly as she was hugging Mrs. Hannah.  
"Who knows?" Replied Ahri as she bit her delicious sandwich.

"Unghh... Why would he kick me without warning...? Is he some kind of fool?!"  
"OI!" Shouted Azrael as he was floating above him. "You've got some kind of business with me, right. Come with me, and I'll hear you out, I'm feeling extra generous today."  
"Business? With you? Do not think so highly of yourself... I should say it is you who wishes to know more about who I might be..!"  
"Nope! Don't care! Now come on!" Replied Azrael as he was flying away.  
"AH! W... Wait!"

_*Man, this guy's a pain. And after all that, He's following me anyway...*_  
Azrael was getting sick of all this and thus decided to ask Iebith the important question, it was after-all, Azrael's free time.

"So, are you a Labor?" Asked Azrael as he stopped. What do you want from me? I hope you're not here to avenge your master or something."  
"A Labor?!" Iebith questioned.  
"You acting alone? Or did someone send you here? How does it benefit you, starting a fight with me?"

"Me, a Labor?" Asked Iebith now with an angry expression.  
"What is it?"  
"...I am no mere Labor."

Iebith took out a cross-shaped Necklace that turned into a big weapon, his eyes widened at the sight of that Cross-shaped necklace because it reminded him of someone.  
"B-But that's!" Shouted Azrael.  
"...Something the matter? Do you perhaps recognize this from somewhere? Azrael, child of Dark."

**Back to Kayn and Ezreal.**

"There really isn't anyone here..." Said Ezreal.  
"There were still a few people left when we received the report..." Said Kayn as he was looking around the town. "I guess that means the situation is still getting worse..."  
Ezreal then decided to ask. "They might have just got scared and run away...? I mean, would you want to hang around in a place where people have been disappearing?"  
"If they changed location, the Science department would have been able to track them." Replied Kayn. We'd have heard word by now."  
From a couple of meters away, a voice decided to speak up. "Kayn! Ezreal! I've searched high and low in every direction... But I couldn't find so much as a single child!"

"So the whole village has been spirited away? How mysterious... It's like a ghost story." Said Ezreal.  
Kayn replied. "Don't be foolish, like hell we're going to accept an explanation like that."  
"Excuse me."  
"What? You found something else?!"  
"There's something... I'd like you to take a look at." Said another student.

**5 Minutes Later...**

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Ezreal."  
"Yes. These footprints are all either barefoot or working sandals. This doesn't reek of normal hollow, it reeks of something stronger."  
"Of him, doesn't it?" Said Kayn.  
"Yes... Of Azrael..."  
"W-Wha?!" Gasped the student that was standing in front of Kayn and Ezreal. "But what does that mean?!"  
"That's what we're here to find out... Let's go searching!" Stated Kayn as he sprinted.  
"Aye!"

**Back at the Academy of Runeterra Headquarters, Mr. Ryze's office.**

"That concludes the report of Kayn and Ezreal... I see... Next, from the others-"  
**Silence then fell upon the office.**  
Ryze stood up from his chair and spoke up.  
"Who might you be."  
Standing at the other side of the room, were 7 Figures who were wearing white attire, the same as Iebith's.

"Our greetings to you." Said a mysterious figure. "You must be the Runemage Ryze, the professor and the commander of the Academy of Runeterra. We are here... To declare war.

"That so?" Replied Ryze.  
"I must say..." Said the figure. "I am quite surprised. To think that this office, the personal quarters of the Academy of Runeterra's commander himself... Would be so easy to infiltrate. Do you not feel that might do well... To put a little more consideration into your security measures?"

Ryze then unleashed a bit of his aura, that cracked the floor a little.  
**"No need for that. I am here, what better security can there be?"**  
"I see... That hubris will be your **undoing**, Ryze of the Old-Rune." Said the mysterious figure as he and his comrades took a fighting stance.

End of chapter 2!

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. The Invasion

**Howdy, everyone! New chap, please enjoy!**  
**Sorry for the late update. UwU**

**Azrael POV:**

_*What was that just now...?*_  
_*I've seen that cross before.*_  
_*It looks just like the necklace that my father had, 2 years ago...*_  
_*What is the meaning of this...*_

Iebith was constantly attacking Azrael, the necklace he had, transformed into the shape of a gun and with it, he was ruthlessly firing at Azrael, but all of the shots were parried by Azrael's blade.

"What's wrong, Azrael of the dark?!" Iebith shouted as he fired. "Is dodging all you can do?! Is that really the extent of your strength?!"

_*Something's wrong...*_  
_*He just keeps on trying to provoke me...*_

"If I didn't know better... I'd say you don't stand a chance at me without using your Bankai?!"

_*Another taunt...*_  
_*I don't know who he is. I don't know why he's attacking me.*_  
_*There's nothing else for it.*_  
_*I'll give him what he wants.*_

"Ban..."

"At last!" Iebith shouted. "This is the end, Azrael! Your Bankai... Ends... Here!"  
"Kai!"

What appeared before Azrael was not foreseeable. The cross that Iebith had suddenly grew large and formed itself into the shape of an X.

"What... Is...that?!"  
Suddenly a dozen blue ray of light came raining down at Azrael, he was able to dodge all of them, but unfortunately for him, his clothes didn't fare all too well.

"Melt," Iebith said. "Sea to clouds, clouds to rain, rain to mist. That with the form to that unseeable. We rejoice and lay down our sins."

Suddenly cloth-like material was trying to imbue itself into the skin of Azrael, but before it could do that, Azrael decided to stop playing around.  
The sudden increase in aura turned the cloth into naught but ash, gone it was, reduced to atoms.

**Back at Ryze's Headquarters.**

As Ryze was discerning the newly arrived guests, a sudden spear came flying from outside and stopping its tracks at Ryze's trophy wall. There was someone impaled by it, someone very dear to him... Mrs. Camille.

"Camille!"  
"Mourn her not." Said the mysterious man. "Rather, you should praise her. She has shown the path... That you all must ultimately follow. Which is to say, a futile struggle with all your might, followed by despair and death." The figured man then continued with. "In five days, Runeterra will be annihilated at the hands of the Invisible Empire.

Before any of the figures could blink, Ryze appeared next to Camille while also destroying the spear, putting her free.  
"Your eyes..." Said the figure yet again. "They hold many questions. You wish to ask us who we are. And yet... You have already realized that we will give you no answer to that question. It should not be so difficult... for you to deduce the answer for yourself. Farewell."

"Hold it!" Said Ryze as he unleashed Rune magic at the figures, but before it could hit, they were gone.

_*They got away!*_  
_*Their aura has already vanished from Runeterra...*_  
_*They must have some means of bypassing the protective barrier completely.*_  
"R-R-Ryze!" Said Camille as she was gasping for air. "Th...There is... Something important you must know! Th... Those fiends. They have the power to erase humans-..."

Back to Azrael

"Damn it! Ugh... W-Why?!" Screamed Iebith with despair. "Why does this human's Bankai not disappear?!"

As Iebith finished his sentence, he discerned Azrael's sword on his left shoulder.  
"Bankai... Disappear? Explain yourself. I wasn't all that interested in you, to begin with... But in the past five minutes, I've found a hell of a lot of questions to ask. You'd better come with me. " Stated Azrael in a menacing tone.

Before Azrael could get hold of Iebith, the latter created a pitch-black shadow out of nowhere, which meant there was Iebith and Iebith's shadow standing in front of Azrael.  
Naturally, Azrael was careful and jumped back.  
"Don't worry. This shadow... Will only conceal those... Who have been chosen.

And thus, Iebith disappeared from Azrael's grasp.  
_*He vanished!*_  
_*What kind of method of movement was that...?!*_  
_*What the hell...*_

The Invisible Empire is currently based out of a large, ice-encrusted building known as Zero, a large, ice-covered building surrounded by a vast city roughly the size of the Academy of Runeterra. The Invisible Empire uses metal plates known as Gates of the Dark to move around the large palace quickly. The headquarters is made purely out of Aura particles from Runeterra and exists in a dimension outside of Runeterra known as the Abyss/The Void.

Within the palace, walked the mysterious figures that just arrived from their visit.  
The man took his hood off and revealed his face, he had piercings over his face, had black and white hair and lastly, had green eyes.  
He looked to the right and saw a familiar figure bowing.

"Ah, Iebith. How admirable of you to await me with your head bowed in humility. From the state, you are in. I can only presume that you took some manner of rash action in an attempt to curry favor, But I might just find it in my heart to forgive you." Said the man.

Iebith looked up and replied with. "Iban? Dumbass... Like hell, I'd bow my head for you."  
"...Excuse me? Who exactly do you think you are-"

"Enough." Said a man from the back of the hall who was sitting on a throne.  
Both Iebith and Iban turned their heads, but suddenly, Iban's right arm fell down.  
"AAAAGH!?"

"Honestly... How many times do I have to tell you? I will tolerate no petty bickering in my presence." Said the man, his voice was very rough. "Conflict... Does not please me. Now... Let me hear your reports, in the name of peace.

"Y-Yes, my lord! Lord Azazel!"

"UHHHHH! M-My lord?! W-Why!?." Shouted Iban, he was now in extreme pain since his arm, fell off.  
Out of oblivion, Azazel decided to speak. "No need to push yourself, Iban. It must be painful for you to pull yourself upright with those wounds. I am generous, and therefore give you permission to lay as you are while you address me."  
"A-As you wish..." Grunted Iban.

Before Iban could start speaking, Azazel decided to interrupt him.  
"Although... If you are not going to sit, I suppose you have no need of those legs.  
"Y-You jest, of course! Your humble servant Iban, would never presume such unthinkable arrogance... As to address your majesty whilst lying disrespectfully prostrate on the ground!"

"I see... Then you may begin your report." Declared Lord Azazel as he lay back on his throne.

"He's awfully late..." Murmured Lilly who was now eating a sandwich brought by Ahri.  
"Late?" Asked Irelia, she then followed with. "Who's late?"  
"Azazel, of course! And besides, weren't you going to go help him?"  
Irelia responded with. "No need for that. The enemy's aura seems to have already disappeared. At any rate, there's no way Azrael would lose to a guy like that. I didn't have any intention of aiding him from the start." Stated Irelia.  
"Wow, that's blunt... I was going to help..." Said Lux while smiling.

Out of nowhere appeared Azrael who appeared to be in a hurry.

"Oh, Azrael!" Said Lux who stood up as he appeared. "Are you okay?"  
The other girls then got up from the ground to make sure if he's okay.  
"Yup, I'm quite okay. Now then, shall we eat?"

-  
"5 Days." Stated the ominous King of the Abyss, Azazel.  
"Y-Yes, sir! It's the necessary time required to gather enough forces to invade Runeterra!" Replied Iban.  
"It's the future."  
"Uh...?!"  
Azrael got up from his throne got closer to the frightened Iban and said. "2 days ago when you went to inspect the barrier to be used to invade Runeterra. You already said that at this rate, in the near future, Soul society will lose its balance and fall, didn't you?"  
Azazel got closer yet again.  
"Iban, are you a prophet?"  
"Uhh, ehh; what?"  
"Answer. I just asked you, whether you are a prophet or not."  
Iban swallowed and desperately answered with. "N-no, I am n-not."  
"Then why." Said Azazel who now looked angrier than before. "Are you talking about the future."

Without even blinking, the upper torso of Iban was reduced to atoms. The man who was next to Iebith looked at Iban's corpse in shock.

"Iebith." Said Azazel who was now gazing at him. "I don't really have reasons to praise you or blame you. You did enough to slow down my son, Azrael."  
"T-Thank you! My lord!"  
Azazel sat back down and lastly stated. "You can become the foundation stone to build peace."

-  
"We should what?" Asked Azrael.  
"Help Frejlord! There has been an unusual amount of Void activity in that region!" Said Lilly who was holding the phone.  
"Whose orders?" Demanded Ahri.  
"By Mrs. Camille."

"There is a telegram of 'The Special War contender' Azrael has officially entered the northern region 'Fjelord'." Said an office of the Void army. "He is currently fighting off our soldiers."

Azazel looked at the screen and simply smirked.  
"Well then, let's go."  
"Uh, my lord, where?"  
"To the Academy of Runeterra. The plan to imitate the dead officer's voice was a success. It's the perfect time to invade the Academy while he's in the north."

Azazel then put on his cape and stated. "Notify everyone, **the Invincible empire,** is about to invade Runeterra."

**End of the chapter!**


End file.
